


Soft Science

by coreopsis



Series: stars 'verse [2]
Category: Alkaline Trio (Band), Bandom, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crossover, M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-10
Updated: 2010-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coreopsis/pseuds/coreopsis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt is fighting with Dr. McKay again, so Bob shuts him up.  Written for kiss bingo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft Science

When Bob hears shouting in the corridor up ahead, he breaks off the discussion he's having with Brian about the mission Colonel Sheppard just talked to them about. Both voices sound awfully familiar and he's already got a sinking feeling as he and Brian both pick up their pace and round the corner just in time to hear the words "soft sciences" and see Matt step right up into Dr. McKay's personal space.

"Shit." Bob looks over at Brian and says, "You get McKay. I'll grab Skiba."

"Oh, thanks a fucking lot," Brian says, but he moves quickly to get himself between the two angry men. He makes placating sounds at McKay while Bob plants a hand in the middle of Matt's chest and pushes him back a step.

"Come on, Dr. Skiba, leave it," Bob says firmly, urging him back a few more feet. He glances over his shoulder to see that Brian is leading McKay away toward the mess hall.

"Fuck no, I won't leave it. You don't know what that arrogant prick said to me," Matt says indignantly, his face flushed and his fists clenched at his side.

Bob ushers Matt into an empty meeting room as he says, "I know that he's head of the science department--"

"He barely considers biology a science! All he gives a shit about is physics. The rest of us don't get any respect even though the work we're doing is just as important. We _are_ relevant, damn it! We could be finding the cure for cancer or the key to defeating the Wraith and all he can--"

Having heard this rant about seven times, not that he's keeping count, Bob does the only thing he knows will stop it. He pushes Matt up against the wall and kisses him. Matt's mouth moves under Bob's as he keeps trying to talk for a few seconds and then...

He sinks back against the wall and clutches his hands on Bob's shoulders, pulling him in tight against his body as he kisses back, hard and frantic and still angry, his teeth digging sharply into Bob's bottom lip. Bob understands Matt's not mad at him, so he lets him get it out of his system for a minute before he brings one hand up to cradle Matt's face, gently breaking the kiss and saying, "Feel better?"

Matt tilts his forehead against Bob's and sighs. "Yes, but no. I know I shouldn't let him, but he just gets to me sometimes."

"Yeah, I know. He's a force of nature." Bob presses his lips to Matt's cheek and then his lips, just brushing lightly before pulling away. "Want a distraction?"

"Better than this one?" Matt grins and drops his hands to Bob's belt. "Hell yeah."

"No, I didn't-- Not here," Bob says quickly, tangling his fingers with Matt's and moving them out of the danger zone. "I meant you could come by my quarters after dinner. I mean." Bob shrugs. "If you want to."

Matt arches a brow and tugs his hands free so he can wrap his arms around Bob's middle. "Come here, Captain Bob," Matt murmurs as he pulls Bob flush against him. "Let me show you how much I want to."

"We really shouldn't do this here. Someone could--" Bob starts to protest, weakly if he's honest with himself, but then Matt's lips slant across his and the tip of Matt's tongue slips into his mouth and Bob forgets why talking ever seemed like a good idea.

Bob flings a hand out and fumbles with the door controls until he thinks it's probably locked. As Matt's hands slide up under Bob's shirt and Matt's mouth slips across his cheek and nuzzles right under his ear, Bob thinks that 'probably locked' is good enough for now.


End file.
